Joey Drew Studios
'' from Bendy and the Ink Machine.]] (also known as the workshop) is an animation studio and the main setting where Bendy and the Ink Machine takes place, established in 1929.Joey+Drew+Studios.png Owned by Joey Drew, this is where he, his friend Henry Stein, and all other workers collaborated for 30 years before the events of the game, producing a series of Bendy cartoons. History Founded in an unknown full date other than the year of 1929, Joey Drew Studios is located at Brooklyn, New York.JoeyLetterboard.png The corporation is known for being the place where Henry spent his time animating long ago and used to work with his friend, Joey Drew, making Bendy cartoons, along with many other animators. On August 28 of an unknown year, the studio was closed down due to legal issues and health/safety concerns, as evident by the bankruptcy report found in Joey's apartment, as well as health and safety concerns, as evident by the mention of a health and safety board meeting schedule found in the appointment lobby. 30 years later in 1963, at the beginning in-game, Henry receives a letter from Joey saying that he should come to "his" old workshop, because he has something to show him. Henry revisits Joey Drew Studios, only to find it abandoned and worn due to its yearly defunct. Not withstanding the fact about the studio's long closure, the entrance door strangely still remains unlocked for Henry to get inside. Upon discovering, Henry must activate the Ink Machine as a task, and later ending up trapped within the studio as he begin exploring deeper into lower underground levels, desperately finding the exit to escape the studio's corruption. Progressing in deeper levels under the studio, there are few corporate places owned by crew employees within this studio; Music Department by Sammy Lawrence, Heavenly Toys by Shawn Flynn, and Accounting & Finance by Grant Cohen. Employees As of yet, there are 13 known workers who have occupied at Joey Drew Studios, while Bertrum Piedmont and Lacie Benton from Bendy Land were only collaborators of the studio: * Joey Drew (lead writer, chief executive officer, and founder) * Henry Stein (co-founder and head animator) * Wally Franks (janitor and Ink Machine designer/attendant) * Susie Campbell (voice actress) * Norman Polk (projectionist) * Sammy Lawrence (music/song director) * Shawn Flynn (head toy maker) * Allison Pendle (voice actress) * Thomas Connor (repairman and Gent liaison) * Grant Cohen (shop/budget keeper and chief financial officer) * Jack Fain (lyricist) * Buddy (volunteered worker) * Dot (writing intern) Map Layouts Trivia * The workshop's design and branding is influenced by real-life cartoon-producing companies, such as Walt Disney Studios and Fleischer Studios. * The game's development team, hosted by Kindly Beast, is named after the animation studio Joey Drew Studios Inc., synonymous with the in-game studio. Audio Gallery JoeyDrewStudiosNewLogo.png|Joey Drew Studios' new logo showing when opening the game. JoeyDrewNothing.png|Joey Drew Studios' logo seen through the Seeing Tool. Music department decal.png|The logo for Music Department by Sammy Lawrence. Heavenly-Toys.png|The logo for Heavenly Toys by Shawn Flynn. Level s accounting finance decal.png|The logo for Accounting & Finance by Grant Cohen. NewWall.png|One of the walls of the studio. MetalTexture.png|A metal wall. MetalWall.jpg| CheckerFloor.png|Checkered floors. WallTear.png Wall.png Door01.png Door.png Floor.png Tile hole texture.png|A broken wall. References ru:Студия Джоуи Дрю pl:Sillyvision pt-br:Joey Drew Studios Category:Locations Category:Establishments Category:BATIM locations